Mascota… ¡Sin amor!
by Engel Laufen
Summary: Una mala elección nos puede llevar al peor arrepentimiento todo por refugiarnos en el orgullo… Pero en otras ocasiones debemos de perder este para salvaguarda nuestra vida y sólo volvernos parte de una fantasía que nos mantenga cuerdos pero eso es sólo el inicio del final… "Solo tu mi amo" Riren - Erwin x Eren "Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF"


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es una obra perteneciente a ISAYAMA Hajime, los personajes mencionado son de su tutoría, sólo se dio una adaptación a una obra naciente de una mente despistada.

 **Advertencia:** Violación, Zoofilia, OoC, AU

 **Nota:** "Este escrito participa en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF"

Posible falla de ortografía sinceras disculpas por los detalles encontrados trate de que quedara lo más limpio posible.

* * *

Una dura noche de invierno fue el más grande testigo de un desenlace de lágrimas, el frío calaba hasta los huesos en una tempestad de mil nevadas, era como si cada suspiro del viento fuera agujas perforando la piel ni el más intenso fuego apagaba aquella sensación del cuerpo, era peor cuando la mirada se llenaba de la más terrorífica imagen y los tímpanos resonaba en el más lamentable grito de desesperanza hasta que el silenció llenaba el ambiente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, un vació tan hueco que si caía un afile ni siquiera este se escucharía pues la bruma era tal que hacía que todo desapareciera así llegando el impacto de aquel sonido ensordecedor haciendo que el corazón saltara con miedo hasta detenerse sobre el eco de la muerte, era así que todo terminaba mientras escuchaba la burla del verdugo infernal.

" _ **Siempre será mió… ¡Siempre! ¡SIEMPRE!"**_

Se repetía una y otra vez sobre el tímpano mientras se presenciaba aquella imagen. Un cuerpo se desvanece como títere sin histrión cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su mirada se funde en miles de sentimientos arremolinados pero el arrepentimiento es lo que carcome su alma, lo que apuñala su corazón rasgándolo como si girara sobre el órgano palpitante pero sabía que nada de eso le daría muerte porque su condena sería vivir.

 **Cinco años atrás.**

El trinar de la aves sobre la copa de los árboles, sonido suave y armónico que inunda todo el parque cuando el vuelo se da bajo el mantón celestial, el susurro de las hojas nacen con la suavidad de la brisa, acunando en su amplia sombra aquellos que buscan de un descanso tras largo trotar o sólo ocultarse egoístamente del sol mientras se observa los campos de juego donde pequeños con risa de ángeles juegan como si su vida sólo girara alrededor de aquellas coloridas formas más sin embargo también había aquellas personas que sólo disfrutaba un poco de la paz distante de aquel día soleado de agradable ambiente ante el suspiro del cielo pasivamente susurrando para dar calida caricia.

Murmullo de un libro se escucho cuando dedos delgados pasan por sobre la hoja para cambiarla de posición haciendo que descansara sobre un breve numero de ellas, las letras oscuras se expresan en sucesión de párrafos en señal de ser una lectura profunda, un instante se despega la mirada oliva de aquel texto para mirar el reloj que descansa en su muñeca verificando la hora, chasquido de lengua resuena al tono cuando ve el segundero avanzar hacia la muestra clara de un retardo en aquel que espera, se cerro con leve enfadar el libro haciendo que reluciera la gruesa pasta color vino. En una disposición de irse se vio levantar de aquella banca de claro color, sus pasos resonaron en eco de su suela contra el sendero de piedra, era tan pulcro los zapatos oscuros que ni una monta de polvo se mostraba en su lustrar mucho menos en su pantalón en suave tono arena que delineaba hasta donde la cintura daba contraste con la prenda superior que entallaba su torso, una camisa negra en cuello V con tres botones al filo donde dos se cerraban dejando el ultimo desprendido dando un leve arco en el dobladillos, las mangas eran largas apenas en un cuarto de subir sobre la muñeca dejado así al descubierto su tez clara. Su cuello adornaba una cadena con una delgada placa metálica al ras de su nunca un rasura que dejaba ver su cabello oscuro en estilo corto. El andar era con un porte casi superior sin ninguna interrupción en cada paso que aún en una estatura no destacable era como si su sola presencia provocara la admiración de todo haciendo que se doblegara antes él por el anhelo de una sola mirada.

-¡Levi! ¡Eh, Leviii!-, Gritaba un joven de castaña cabellera que se apresuraba por alcanzar aquel hombre de buen ver. -Aguarda, lo siento, he Leviiii, ¡No necesitas caminar más rápido!…-, Su voz casi sonó paranoica en la ultima frase a verlo apresurarse hacía la salida de aquel parque, el joven trato de aminorar aquella distancia, su vestir era perfectamente casual, unos jeans azulado con un calzado deportivo gris, una camiseta sin mangas de fondo oscuros con estampados plateado. Atravesando su pecho desde el hombro derecho hacia el costado izquierdo la correa de una maleta que parecía estar bastante llena por su voluminoso tamaño, su cabello corto algo revuelto en señal de rebeldía, unos ojo en un tinte verde azulado que parecía no definir en que tono destacar cada que pasaba una sombra o la luz proyectaba sobre expresivos ojos. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de verdad lo siento! Perdóneme señor Ackerman!-, Se disculpo muchas veces cuando por fin le dio alcance poniéndose enfrente de aquel imponente hombre, tratando de conservar su aliento pero entre el apresurar y sus disculpa ya le hacia falta tomar un buen respiro así que por un segundo el silencio se hizo manteniendo sólo su mirada sobre aquella figura que era un poco más baja que la suya, cerró los ojos aguardando un golpe cuando le vio alza el puño.

Bufó molesto. -Maldito mocoso, dos minutos tarde, piensas que no tengo nada que hacer.-, El pelinegro no había golpeado al castaño pero la profundidad de su tono destacaba la molestia que cargaba encima, la mirada oliva delineo la figura del castaño en el agitar de su ser, se veía que se había apresurado en llegar, notaba un pelar suave de aquellas gotas cristalinas, le dio un golpe con el libro que era menos doloroso que hacerle sentir su puño. -Apresúrate, Eren.-, Pasó de él para volver a caminar pero en pasos más pausados en espera de aquel castaño como si fuera su fiel mascota. La sonrisa en el rostro del más alto fue luminosa, un gesto lleno de sentimiento así como el brillo de su mirada que reflejaba un solo sentir hacia aquel pelinegro como si fuera todo su mundo, no tardo en andar a su par, bastante animado iniciando una conversación trivial que sólo se detenía de su lado a apenas recibir sonido de su acompañante.

Eren era un joven de diecisiete años estudiante de una escuela de arte mientras que Levi tenia una edad de veintinueve años aún así la juventud acariciaba su persona, no se veía mayor de unos veinte, estaba en la fuerza policial con una carrera comprometedora, ambos se habían conocido tres años atrás y aunque al principio fue una relación de extraña amistad no tardaron en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro formalizando dentro de una relación prohibida que lentamente se iba sosteniendo entre diversas emociones y experiencia aún contra el pronostico que significaba ser descubiertos, Levi era consiente de lo mucho que podía perder de su carrera pero el peso era mayor cuando pensaba en perder a ese mocoso que se había hundido en todos sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey, Levi! ¿Me estas escuchando?- Cuestiono el más joven. -Si, Eren, Te escucho. El veintitrés a las ocho de la noche en el auditorio central, reserva para familiares y conocidos de Eren Jeager.-, Expreso el pelinegro al volver la vista por unos segundos hacia el castaño viendo su sonrisa antes de oír sus palabras. -No se le olvide, será muy importante…-, La alegría de Eren no podía ocultarse, su mirada era tan transparente que demostraba que algo pasaría ese día, era un evento que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo y si todo salía perfectamente bien estaría un paso de su sueños, además de que era el aniversario de ambos, en verdad sería un día importante y por ello mismo perfecto, lo que era seguro es que sabía que Levi no lo olvidaría. -También invite a Hanji.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas diciendo que estaré con cuatro ojos toda la noche?-, La voz del mayor no pudo ocultar el destello de sorpresa y molestia, no era que le cayera mal Hanji Zoe, se podía decir que era unas de las pocas personas que entraba en el rango de amista pero aún así a veces su personalidad era tal que causaba mucha más molestia de la que podía soporta. Eren rió un poco nervioso por esa reacción. -No tendrán oportunidad para hablar, estarán concentrados en la interpretación…-, Soltó como una especie de salvavidas junto con un abrazo y en un segundo miro hacía diferentes lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, un beso fue dado por sorpresa, saboreando aquellos labios que lo volvían loco… Era perfecto, volver por unos segundos sus memorias hacía el pasado era saber que Levi lo había salvado desde el instante que se conocieron. Su primer encuentro fue en un hospital, su madre estaba internada y Levi visitaba un colega, era como si esa simple acción amable por parte del mayor los hubiera llevado hasta aquel encuentro predestinado que ahora los cubría de felicidad que deseaba que durara para siempre.

…Pero el destino planeaba algo completamente diferente, todo cambiaría con un simple instante, un sencillo encuentro que no destacaba en las memorias llegaría a ser la causante de la mayor destrucción de ambas vidas, el rompimiento de sus sueños, de su amor, de su todo. Era tal cual se escuchaba de los grandes pensadores, mientras mayor es la felicidad mayor anhelo de destrucción provocaba. Era así que ellos se habían encontrado con ese punto donde el verdugo de la vida pasaría a nacer para causar su primer acto contra de sus vidas. Los caminos se cruzaron cuando tanto Levi como Eren continuaron su andar, retornando los pasos bastante alegres en sus mundo volviendo a las trivialidades, no notaron que justo a su costado pasaba un hombre de cabellera rubia que miró de reojo al castaño, dejando un parpadeo que delineo la sonrisa en su rostro antes de seguir su camino, la voz distante del viento arrebato el susurro de aquel hombre _**"Por fin te encontré"**_ , una simple momento que nadie imagino que seria punto crucial del futuro.

El tiempo pasaba a correr con velocidad, días y noches parpadeaban como si fueran cómplices del joven Eren que estaba bastante emocionado porque estaba por llegar la fecha más importante de su vida, debido a los ensayos no se había podido encontrar con Levi pero cada segundo que tenia tiempo le mandaba un mensaje aunque muy rara vez recibía una respuesta pero cuando lo hacía su corazón palpitaba intensamente provocando que tuviera mayor animo para que aquella presentación no tuviera fallo alguno.

Levi miró su móvil una vez más en ese día como asegurándose que la batería estuviera completa o no se le hubiera pasado algún detalle pero no había ni un cambio, no encontraba ni una notificación de ni un mensaje nuevo, le extraño ya que Eren siempre le mandaba con la caída del alba o en cada descanso pero desde esa mañana nada, pensó que se debía a que estaba ensayando con mayor vigor al tomar en cuenta que sólo faltaba una semana para la presentación así que no le dio mayor importancia, le hablaría en la noche, ese detalle seguro alegraría mucho al mocoso así que tan pronto termino sus horas a cumplir decidió ir primero al recoger aquel presente que había preparado con antelación para darle al menor deseando de esa forma no se descubierto por Hanji que seguro arruinaría la sorpresa si le daba oportunidad.

Chasqueo la lengua al llegar a su departamento y encontrar la puerta mal cerrada, allí sus pensamientos se hicieron más claro ocultando aquella pequeña caja en su maletín, estaba seguro que era Hanji que había pasado a fastidiar pero su sorpresa fue apremiada a ver nada más que oscuridad aún cuando la luces se encendieron encontró nada, arqueo la ceja extrañado hasta que vio una nota pegada en el espejo al costado de la puerta. ¿Era posible que Eren hubiera pasado? La idea podía ser de tal forma también así que jalo aquel papel para leer su escrito, lo leyó mil veces como esperando oír o ver que se había equivocado en alguna palabra pero esta parecía ser perfectamente clara en su significado.

" _ **Hasta Nunca Levi.**_

 _ **Te….**_

 _ **-Eren- "**_

La penúltima línea estaba medio borrada sin dejar un real significado en ellas pero uniendo cabos, la primera expresión en ese papel, la voz del menor resonó en sus pensamientos en una sola línea que hizo eco en todo su ser. "Te odio", No podía pensar ni razonar en ni otro momento o sonido, sólo estaba la certeza de que así hubiera continuado ese mensaje. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí en la puerta quieto? No lo sabía, sólo el maletín descansaba en el suelo, sus pasos volvieron a ser automáticos en un punto para iniciar la rutina diaria, darse un baño, vestirse, tomar una taza de café, tomar sus cosas e irse a la central para continuar con cada deber, era lo mismo que siempre como si nada hubiera pasado y era seguro que nadie lo notaría, nadie que no fuera Hanji Zoe que como era de esperar tras dos días de esa acción robótica estaba en su espera en la intimidad de su departamento.

-¡Oye enano ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-, Cuestiono una persona de cabellera chocolate, su mirada marrón oculta tras un par de gafas delgadas, cabello sujetado en una coleta con un vestir oscuro, un traje que no daba mucho a destacar, se había puesto delante de aquel que era dueño de esa casa esperando la respuesta. -Ahora no Hanji.-, Soltó Levi para pasar de esa persona e ir a prepararse una taza de café o cualquier cosa, era sólo una excusa al final de cuenta, sólo no deseaba decir nada. Hanji destaco a ponerse sería, su mirada normalmente juguetona entonaba en una frialdad calculadora siguiendo aquel enano hasta donde deseaba esconderse.

-¡No pienso irme hasta que hables! ¡Desde hace un par de días andas como un maldito zombi ¿Acaso quieres que llame a Eren a ver si a él si le dices algo?!-, Soltaba de una forma demasiado rápida Hanji en espera de una reacción y la tuvo cuando expreso el nombre del castaño amante de Levi, noto como la porcelana de la taza se estrellaba contra el suelo antes de ver al pelinegro girar con un sentimiento mezclado en la mirada, una tristeza confundida con ira. -¡Cállate! ¡No se de ni un maldito mocoso con ese nombre! ¡No conozco ni un maldito idiota caprichoso! ¡Eren esta muerto para mi!-

Los lentes fueron colocados en buena posición cuando se acaricio el puente de la nariz deslizándose, jalo al enano hacía la sala, le obligo a sentarse contra toda negativa e interrogo como si lo estuviera haciendo con un sospechoso, un asesino o algo peor, su mirada daba presión sobre los ojos que luchaba contra su seguridad hasta que logro saber lo ocurrido, el encuentro de aquella nota, la falta de mensaje, llamadas o cualquier comunicación. -¿Lo buscaste para una explicación? Su casa, su escuela, su trabajo-, Cuestiono así como dio las opciones.

Se oyó una especie de risa burlesca que sólo era el gesto. -¡No pienso humillarme por el maldito capricho de un crió!... Esta todo perfectamente claro… Tema cerrado…-, Se levanto el pelinegro caminando hacia la salida abriendo la puerta y señalando hacia el exterior, aguardo un segundo para que entendiera el mensaje Hanji, no pensaba prestarle atención, para él todo estaba más claro que el agua, ese mocoso se había cansado de salir con un viejo así que seguro ahora estaba revolcándose con alguien más de su edad.

Hanji suspiro al ver aquella actitud de su amigo pero comprendió que por ahora no resolvería nada, se levanto caminando hacia la salida pasando a lado del enano. -Levi, recuerda que Eren no es así… Búscalo.-, Con esas palabras se despidió, aunque sabía que su amigo no tomaría iniciativa de nada así que decidió hacer sus propias averiguaciones, marco el numero del castaño, esperaría una respuesta de su parte pero la llamada nunca conecto así que fue por las siguientes opciones que prácticamente fue lo mismo, entre sus deberes y buscar que Levi le hiciera caso sobre el asunto el tiempo continuo pasando hasta que un día se olvido aquel incidente dejando sólo días rutinarios.

 **Algunos años más tarde**

La calle "Titanes" era una de las más transitadas debido al gran numero de comercios que la acuna, se veía un mar de personas que iban y venían con tanta prisa que no parecían reparar en nadie más, el detenerse significaba ser arrastrado por la corriente pero aún a base de ese conflicto había ciertas horas que el fluir era menos, normalmente cuando las tiendas ya daban por cerrar o antes de que su apertura fuera maravillosa o en raras ocasiones cuando el clima no era demasiado apremiante y causaba que todos se refugiaran como ese preciso día donde las nubes grises ocultaron el azulado del cielo y las lagrimas celestial caía suavemente para perturbar el paso de todos exceptuando el de una persona que bajo el refugio de una sombrilla caminaba por esa casi desolada calle hasta que vislumbro una cabellera conocida.

-¿Eren?-, Pronuncio los labios delgados de aquella persona, la sombrilla fue dejada de lado como si no le importara más la lluvia revelándose tal y como era, cabello chocolate medianamente largo sujetado en una coleta con un flequillo dividió por en medio para dejar descubierta su frente pero delinear su rostro, unos marrones ojos ocultos tras unas gafas que se iban ahora llenando de pequeñas gotas, el paraguas caía casi como reacción fantasma siguiendo el porte de aquella persona, vistiendo una camisa blanca oculta por una gabardina negra, unas botas oscuras altas y un pantalón ceñido de propio color. Se retiro los lentes cuando ya no sirvieron para ver, observando los pasos de esa persona que se iba acercando más y más hacia donde se encontraba, los años habían pasado pero la seguridad de reconocer a ese joven era cien por cierto exacta. -¡Ereeen!-, Llamo pero su voz pareció borrarse por el estruendo de un trueno que rompió en el cielo haciendo que ese grito no fuera alcanzado por el joven que venia con tranquilidad.

El joven que debió de oír aquel llamado se veía completamente tranquilo ignorante de ese hecho, era una persona de unos veintidós años, cabellera castaña con singular look al peinarse el flequillo hacia un costado cubriendo un poco su ojo derecho pero dejando un aire de rebeldía en algunos mechones que cepillaba de tal forma que no dejara de todo descubierta la frente, su vestir era de unos pantalones negros, botas altas gris con cordones oscuros, una gabardina gris y playera de cuello de tortuga negra. Era acompañado por un hombre de porte serio trajeado en negro llevando la sombrilla que cubría al menor, no se notaba ser su compañía más era la imagen de un guardaespaldas. Sonrió el castaño cuando al alzar la vista pareció notar alguien familiar, su sonrisa fue de completa felicidad ni espero que los pasos le hicieran llegar hacia aquella persona sólo salió de aquella protección de la lluvia para correr hacia su nuevo destino.

La imagen era perfecta un encuentro entre esas dos personas que no se habían visto en años pero no era así, aquel joven paso completamente al ente que vestía gabardina negra como si fuera polvo de estrella que no se podía ver o que sencillamente no importaba, sus pasos fueron tan apresurados que ni siquiera pudo ser detenido por aquella persona que tras reaccionar de la sorpresa busco detenerlo, sólo pudo ver cuando ese joven llegaban hasta un hombre alto de rubia cabellera, vistiendo formal resaltando que era alguien de posición, notando como recibía al menor con un calido gesto al revolver su cabello antes de que la puerta de un lujoso auto fuera abierta por el conductor dejando pasar a los que sería los nuevos tripulantes. El joven castaño no tardo en entrar sin esperar ni una indicación, sólo fue su acto tan fluido como si todo aquello fuera una rutina, el hombre rubio por el contrario aguardo al guardaespaldas que parecía informar algo con leve murmuración haciendo que aquel personaje mirara hacia aquella persona de cabellera chocolate y delineara una sonrisa en sus labios antes de abordar también el coche el cual no tardo en toma rumbo seguido de otro vehiculo negro donde aquel trajeado oscuro se subió.

-¡Ereeeee~nn!-, Sabía bien que ya no se oiría su voz pero al reaccionar por fin del trance donde había ido por aquella particular situación sólo hizo correr hacia aquel punto donde se perdió aquel joven castaño, estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel jovencito que desapareció de la noche a la mañana años atrás, no podía confundir esos ojos o el tono de aquellos cabellos, se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar algo pero lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia donde debía de estar desde hace una hora, y aguardaría el momento para analizar toda esa nueva situación.

La puerta de un departamento fue abierto para ver a la persona que emitió tan escandaloso sonido. -…-, Se azoto de nuevo esta para no da paso a aquella persona que estaba por completo empapada por la lluvia. -¡Maldito Levi déjame entrar… Enano… Pequeñín…!-, Empezó a gritar como si fuera un concierto al ver que su amigo había tenido corazón para dejarlo afuera, oyó el cerrojo de nuevo sintiendo un golpe directo contra su cara, miró la toalla y se seco hasta donde lograba hacerlo, notando también que ya había un tapete para que evitar mojar el suelo. -Te lo advierto cuatro ojos si ensucias aunque sea un poco te haré limpiar hasta que tus manos sangren…-, Advirtió, camino hacia la cocina para poner algo de agua caliente para preparar una buena bebida, volviendo para ver y dar visto bueno a Hanji para dejar que pisara los pasillos de aquel departamento hasta que entrara al baño para que tomara una ducha, debido a la ligera diferencia de complexión con la ropa tuvieron que improvisar.

-Levi, hoy vi a Eren.-, Soltó como bomba luego de que ya estaba su cuerpo en calor debido a la calida agua que había bañado su cuerpo de forma rápida, se acomodo en el sillón mirando a la cocina como esperando oír un sonido que delatara como se tomo esa noticia aquella persona. -Se veía bien.-, Continuo ya que pareció no afectar en nada el comentario pero la realidad era otra, el pelinegro cuando escuchó aquel nombre casi se quema con el agua hirviendo que estaba sirviendo en su preparación de té, titubeo por unos segundos sus acciones y su corazón casi se detuvo, un frió cruzo por su cuerpo, respiro hondo antes de hablar para que no se notara perturbación en su voz. -No se de que me hablas, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, deja de estupideces cuatro ojos y concéntrate en los reportes, ya perdiste demasiado tiempo llegando tarde, debemos de analizar bien esos datos para que la misión sea un éxito…-

Concentración sólo en sus obligaciones, desde aquel día que lo perdió todo se dedico sólo a eso, ir escalando en ese eslavo de fuerza policial para llegar hasta la elite donde ahora se encontraba posicionado, una fuerza que sólo lo mejores podían entrar, sólo diez miembros se encontraba en la fuerza pero era más parecía a una legión al dar cien por cierto en éxito en cada misión. Volvió con las tazas de te dejando una para Hanji mientras bebía de la otra, actuaba tan normal como siempre viendo que por fin esa persona razonaba aquellos datos expresados en todos esos expedientes que había recopilados, eran de diversas agencias pero el caso sonaba a los mismo delincuentes y era allí que les tocaba entrar a ellos para erradicarlos.

Sus dedos alcanzaron una carpeta negra que decidió analizar, era el resumen de los demás archivos que ahora estaban apilados delante de cuatro ojos, él mismo ya había analizado aquellos contenido encontrando datos que daban mas utilidad que ese resumen pero igual lo razonaba por la falta de información era como si fuera narrado de tal forma que confundiera a cualquier que tomara el caso, sus ojos pasaban por aquellas líneas pero no pudo concentrarse en ellas ya que su mente fue hacia un pasado que creyó que estaba completamente olvidado debido al tiempo que había pasado pero se daba cuenta que no era de tal forma por sentir tan vividamente aquellas imágenes que de pronto invadieron sus pensamientos.

' _-¡Aah, Leviiihmn!-, Suspiro el castaño a la sensación que esos labios provocaba sobre su piel, cada beso era un nuevo tatuaje en sus memorias, era un calor que se fundía como oleada del océano por cada centímetro de su piel, una emoción que lo estaba empezando a enloquecer, sus dedos se enredaron en cabellera oscuras, jalando esos hilos finos cada que golpeaba más fuerte la emoción contra su cuerpo. -Más… Te necesito…Hmm...-, Casi suplicaba el joven a desear que esas emociones se concentraran en acciones más calidas y profundas, sus pensamientos se esfumaba dentro de cualquier lógica a sólo cerrarse en emociones turbadas por el placer._

 _El pelinegro curvo sus labios en una sonrisa a la petición de su Eren, no le hizo esperar más, acallo esa gimiente boquita con un beso, saboreando el néctar que nacía de ella, danzando junto a su lengua en un vals de pecado mientras sus dedos se retiraba del jugueteo del interior del menor para dar paso a su miembro viril de rozar contra aquella calida y demandante entrada, penetrarlo con el gusto de un jadeo ahogado cuando sintió el estrecho anillo rodear su hombría, la sensación era calidamente fresca que tumbaba su corazón en intensos latidos…'_

-¡Enano!-, Ese grito rompió los pensamientos y las imágenes que descansaba tras de sus parpados, rozó sus cansados ojos como si se hubiera distraído por sueño o cualquier asunto menos una relación con los recuerdos. -¿Qué encontraste?-, Cuestiono inmediatamente para que aquella falta suya fuera olvidada, no había puesto atención a la explicación que le había dado esa persona pero parecía que algo importante salto hacía la luz por su análisis porque notaba aquel brillo de emoción que hacia que sólo se viera como una persona demente.

Hanji aplaudió con bastante emoción. -Puedo decir que estos sucesos reciente sólo es un examen.-, Soltó una risa que no se podía definir si era de emoción o propia locura, Levi sólo pudo arquear una ceja esperando una explicación más lógica. -Si, esta claro que es parte de una organización criminal, mirando los informes destacamos que los crímenes fueron efectuados en el mismo día, "a la misma hora", pero en diferentes puntos terráqueos.-, Señalo un par de paginas donde había detenido su observación para que lo viera su compañero.

-Es en el segundo exacto ni uno más ni uno menos, lo que causo que en algunas zonas fuera de noche y otros de días por la diferencia horaria pero…-, Hizo una conveniente pausa dejando ver otros informes señalando un par de fotos que ordeno. -Los que fallaron por una milésima son los que fueron arrestados y posteriormente se suicidaron… Jajajajaja… Bastante conveniente Levi… ¡Es un examen!-, Gritaba con júbilo. -Esto es más grande de lo que pensamos al principio esta claro porque nos pasaron el caso.-, Levi analizaba lo que decía cuatro ojos, su idea sonaba descabellada pero estaba claro que si algo loco estaba dentro de esos casos Hanji era quien lo encontraría y allí estaba, notando esas coincidencia que nadie analizo con realidad sólo pensaban que era parte de una organización que daba golpe contra los burócrata que iban contra el crimen pero si era como decía cuatro ojos eso era mucho más grande.

Chaqueo la lengua. -¡Maldito cerdos!-, El caso le ponía de mal humor pero al mismo tiempo una emoción sin igual llenaba cada fibra de su ser, se encargaría de eliminar aquella organización sin importa cual grande y poderosa fuera, Levi Ackerman, los exterminaría sin dejar ni una ceniza para que jamás avivara de nuevo las llamas. -Si es así debemos de movernos rápido antes de que se escondan de nuevo o no tendremos ni un brazo que torce.-, Le lazo la carpeta que había estado sosteniendo tras rayar el contenido de una forma firme "Ratas", Hanji solo asistió, los mismos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, esa organización tenia soplones dentro de las diferentes organizaciones pero a ellos nadie podría comprarlos ya que sólo estaba permitido conocerse dos de la fuerza elite hasta que estos murieran y otros ocuparan su posición así nadie podía ir contra los demás miembros haciendo que la movilización fuera rápida a ser prácticamente sombras.

Hanji marco un número en su móvil. -Misión aceptada "Alas de la liberta" ejecución Sombra.-, Ochos sombras habían recibido el mensaje empezando sus propias movilizaciones ahora que tenían ordenes, no necesitaba información de más ya que estaban entrenados para obtener cada dato sin tanta comunicación de redes de promedio que pudieran comprometer todo el caso, la mayoría de sus actos iba dentro de claves sobre claves que debían de descifrar y que a la vez eran tan rutinarios que era tonto imaginar que eran señales importantes.

-Listo. Ahora es nuestro turno, la fiesta de esta noche es seguro que algunos mal nacidos este allí.-, Expreso de tal forma que casi sus lentes brillaron con el comentario, una celebración donde los lideres más importante de "Cumbre Titán" estarían, solo los funcionarios con más alto poder tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a los miembros de la corte Reiss, estaría así estrechando lazos con los bloques más destacados para el funcionamiento de la ciudad, el económico, el político, el militar y…. el cuatro bloque que la mayoría de las personas desconocía. Levi asintió dando con una sola mirada todas las indicaciones que Hanji necesitaba, en ese simple encuentro de sus ojos se dijeron más que lo que comentaron en todo ese rato frente a esos expedientes.

La noche había caído, el paso de las horas no se había sentido, los granos de arena del tiempo no se habían detenido en ni un instante al contrario parecían correr mucho más rápido, la noche debía de ser fresca según el pronostico pero al contrario de lo previsto había un vendaval que era como anunció de un próximo catástrofe, la celebración se llevaba acabo en unos de los más prominentes salones, las luces radiaba desde el exterior con proyectores hacia el cielo que se movía de un lado hacia otro marcando el camino hacia el lugar.

El movimiento iba y venia por parte de los valet parking que se encarga de disponer de cada auto para acomodarlo en su respetivo sitio, el interior lucia como la brisa pomposa de toda una fiesta de renombre, no se dejaba pasar nada por alto, las luces, las mesas, los adornos, los meseros, cada rincón estaba cubierto por un servició siendo recibidas las personas por sirvientes que se encargaba de los abrigos o bolsos según disposición de cada uno, luego se veía sumar hacia alguna conversación como si fuera un simple encuentro social para hacerse de más contactos.

Levi llego junto con Hanji ambos vestidos con traje militar de gala negro, el cual consistía de un pantalón de corte recto con distintivo vertical en vino en ambos costado, camisa finamente abrochada hasta el ultimo botón, un saco largo hasta la rodilla, una cintilla vino que enmarca la cintura ciñendo el saco, guantes vinos, boina oscura con distintivo de las alas de la liberta al centro, zapatos oscuro finamente lustrado, Hanji llevaba una corbata vino apenas distinguiéndose en el cruce del saco, y Levi un foulard (pañuelo) vino con broche carmín. Los distintivos de sus respectivos rangos se bordaban en el hombro del saco y uno extra al nivel de corazón en el saco de Levi al ser el líder de la fuerza elite.

El pelinegro no gustaba de esos eventos pero al ser su deber como representante del escuadro elite se presentaba, aunque el ambiente le parecía bastante nocivo, lleno de hipocresía prefería estar distante de las charlas sin sentidos aunque en breve hablaba con algunos líderes que pasaba a presentar saludos pero permitía que mayormente fuera Zoe que llevara la conversaciones, en ese momento así era, él disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras en una mirada disimulaba detallaba en cada unos de los presentes haciendo un análisis de su posición, de sus motivos para provocar un ataque, su postura dentro de alguna sospechas y algunos otros detalles que le permitiera tener una conclusión firme sobre si eran aliados o enemigos pero su mirada se plasmo hacía la entrada sin ni un análisis sólo allí se había perdido, cuando Hanji notó aquel detalle miró hacia la misma dirección para poder observar que llamo tanto la atención de su amigo.

Entrando en forma tranquila pero con presencia llamativa un hombre rubio de una altura destacable, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados en una línea frontal izquierda, en cepillado contrario dejando la frente descubierta reflejando así un mirada azulada calculadora, rostro pulcro, cejas pobladas, vistiendo un traje Redingote de raso negra con bordado barroco de flores en oro coordinada con camisa, fajín y corbata a juego con bordado drako al tono y calzando unos slipper de terciopelo negra con bordado en oro. En compañía llevaba un joven de estatura menor, cabello castaño ojos expresivo en tono especial destacando un destello verdoso con aire azulado, su presencia vestía un Levita (Spolverino) en tejido brocado blanco con cuello de pedrería, coordinada con pantalón en propio tono, camisa blanca de raso de cuello Beethoven con volantes y bordado nacarado, fajín a juego, foulard con broche plata de piedra nácar con strass cristal y pañuelo al tono, calzando slipper charol con bordado nácar.

Hanji miró también con sorpresa tales presencia, lo había destacado ya en la tarde cuando miró al joven Eren que su vestir era de buena costura así como aquel hombre que le daba compañía y ahora con esas vestimenta que lucían de forma tan pulcra estaba más que claro que era de posición alta además de destacar que eran invitados dentro de aquella pomposa fiesta, varios asistentes pasaron a saludar, volvió su ojos marrones hacia Levi notando que ya bebía de su copa como si nada hubiera pasado pero al contrario de él no pensaba quedarse con la duda así que se dispuso acercarse empujando casualmente a su compañero para que adelantara algunos pasos.

-Buenas noches.-, Saludo Hanji animadamente mirando hacia Eren esperando que el joven pasara su atención hacía su persona, notando cada detalle de él pero se notaba tan sumiso que ni parecía el mismo que conoció tiempo atrás. -Cuanto honor que la propia fuerza elite venga a saludarme.-, Hablo el rubio al reconocer a esa persona como aquella que el guardaespaldas señalo bajo la lluvia, y no pasaba tampoco en alto la forma de concentrarse hacia su adorada mascota la cual ciño por la cintura recibiendo de este una sonrisa mientras un sonrosa adornaba sus mejillas. -Erwin Smith fundador de Triunfo Rose.-, Dio a conocer su identidad y dando una mirada hacía el menor también lo presento. -…y mi prometido Eren Jeager.-, El castaño al verse mencionando hizo una leve inclinación de su cabeza con una dulce sonrisa como aceptación de la presentación.

Silencio, era lo que provoco aquella revelación al reconocer la posición de aquel personaje, era alguien dentro del cuatro bloque de poder, no hablaba de cualquier persona pero pronto la postura se retomo dejando de lado también el efecto de haber oído prometido mirando de reojo a Levi que estaba igual de serio que siempre como una muñeca de porcelana sin expresiones. -Hanji Zoe comandante de la fuerza elite y Levi Ackerman teniente coronel de la fuerza especial, un placer.-, Dio por sentada la presentación de ambos para concluir con aquella breve etapa que se daban para analizarse los unos a los otros, el único que parecía ajeno a todo ese ritual era el castaño que era como una joya más que lucia aquel hombre.

-Da una calma saber que lo mejor de lo mejor en seguridad se encuentra en esta reunión eso reduce la preocupación de los lideres ahora que se han expresado tantos atentados, aunque, de no ser de tal forma no hubiera traído a mi prometido.-, Destacaba aquella palabra en leve gesto que dejaba claro que era una reserva completamente personal, se disculpo de ellos para hablar con otros personajes y el menor inmediatamente seguía los pasos sin comentario más ni gesto, sólo estaba como el cachorro fiel hacia su amo, notando como aquel personaje rubio se desenvolvía perfectamente entre tanta conversación por el contrario el castaño pasaba de ello sólo asistiendo o sonriendo si algún comentario llegaba directamente hacia él pero hasta ahora su voz no había sido escuchada.

-¿No te parece raro?-, Cuestiono inmediatamente Hanji tras seguir analizando cada movimiento de Eren. -No se de que me hablas.-, Expreso el pelinegro con desgano mientras tomaba otra copa cuando el mesero paso a ofrecer la bebida, aceptando la copa vacía para darle una nueva con burbujeante contenido, en ese instante Levi no estaba meditando ni razonando más aunque seguía en la misma postura, le había impresionado la palabra "prometido" que se estaba ahogando en la bebida que para mal esta nunca le afectaba a tener una buena tolerancia hacia ella.

" _Entonces con que es así maldito mocoso… Buscaste alguien de mejor posición para ser su puta… Maldita seas…"_ , Pensaba con molestia, el enfado no podía se expresado en toda esa indignación que ahora sentía por tener esos sentimientos de frustración en su cuerpo cuando debía de tener nada, ni siquiera un estupido recuerdo de anhelo por esa persona pero aún así allí estaba, soltando todas las maldiciones en sus pensamientos esperando que cuatro ojos no se diera cuenta, deseaba en ese justo momento salir de allí para golpear a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, moler en golpes a cinco o diez delincuentes hasta poder sentirse mejor.

Eren logro el permiso de Erwin para tomar asiento en unas de las mesas alrededor de la reunión donde las conversaciones continuaba, sólo observaba como algunos animaba aquel diplomática celebración con un vals, el castaño admiraba ese punto, su mirada reflejo cierta nostalgia como si parte de su vida se hubiera ido pero volvió a sonreír al sentir la mirada del rubio siempre fija en él, era un sentimiento que le llenaba de una forma enfermiza, el tener esa vigilancia era paz, no podía vivir realmente ya sin ella, su mirada por error se desvió hacia donde estaba aquellos personajes que se presentaba en recuerdos de su pasado.

' _-Levi… Levi… ¿D-Dónde estas?... ¡Te necesito!... ¡Quiero verte!...-, Entre lagrimas se murmuraba aquellas palabras con todas las fuerzas que aún quedaba en su cuerpo aún cuando estas eran tan mínimas como un foco que apenas parpadeaba antes de fundirse por completo hacia la oscuridad a no tener mayor soporte para su iluminación, un joven castaño se abrazaba así mismo en medio de un sombrío lugar, húmedo y sucio tratando de consolarse de que sus palabras llegarían a esa persona que tanto anhelaba tener cerca, ese hombre que deseaba que lo consolara y lo despertara de esa pesadilla. Tembló cuando un sonido nació como el retumbar de algo metálico contra el suelo, se pego todo lo que podía contra la pared como deseando fundirse con ella pero eso no era posible, unos pasos resonaron hasta donde el se encontraba, los barrotes que lo custodiaban sonaron con fuerza cuando se abrieron, sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente sin deseo de abrirse. -¿Quién es el único que se preocupa por ti?-, Cuestiono una voz fría pero serena en un timbre sin igual como si aún en su maldad deseara dar un consuelo de alivio._

 _El castaño titubeo pero sus labios sólo pudieron murmurar el nombre del pelinegro que amaba aún cuando fue en un hilillo de voz resonó en el tímpano de aquel personaje que esperaba otra respuesta, una bofetada recibió Eren por aquella contestación errónea, el dolor perforo como si fuerza un toque de hierro caliente contra su piel debido al frió a la húmeda de aquel lugar además de las ya claras laceraciones que tenia. ¿Cómo había terminado allí? Por una mala jugada del destino, era todo lo que podía decir, ese día cuando iba hacia su ensayo escribiendo un mensaje para Levi alguien lo abordo y sin darle oportunidad alguna sólo vio oscuridad, lo siguiente que sucedió era encontrarse en ese sucio lugar donde aquel hombre rubio le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez pero eso no era el verdadero horro de aquel lugar, lo peor era… Aquello que estaba apunto de pasar, sabía que castigo estaba apunto de venir y su cuerpo no podía hacer más que estremecerse de pánico._

 _Arrastrado como cual animal desobediente era llevado hasta un salón donde la leyes de la lógica no se seguían, diversidad de pequeños grupos donde los jadeos se escuchaban, su corazón se detenía en un hueco vació a no desear pasar de nuevo por ello pero sabía que mientras más luchara peor sería, la primera vez había terminado gravemente herido pero aún así... Deseaba seguir con vida... Quería encontrarse de nuevo con Levi... -¡Nadie se preocupa por ti! ¿Acaso no ves? Es por eso que nadie ha venido por ti hasta ahora.-, Acarició el rostro herido. -Sólo yo te cuido.-, La voz había resonado más amable de pronto y la murmuración corrió como balde de agua fría. -Por eso debo de castigarte para que comprendas.-_

 _-¡No! ¡No, por favor!-, El grito que escapaba de los labios del castaño casi desgarraba su propia garganta a ser fuerte y desesperada su voz, pataleando, mordiendo rasguñando, pensaba rendirse, pensaba sólo esperar que pasara lo peor pero el frió del miedo lo provocaba a más, entrar en pánico, luchar batalla perdida, hacer lo peor que podía hacer en esa situación. -Noooooo~-, Aquel ultimo grito sólo podía ser comparado como los lamentos de las almas que se retorcían en el infierno. El hombre que había estado mostrándole su "aprecio" se había ido dejado a Eren junto con otros tres sujetos que se vestía de negro que se encargaron de darle la lección, el cuerpo malherido era saboreado y rasguñado con lujuria propia, sometiendo a su lugar intimo abrirse de nuevo para recibir fuerte estocadas de un cuerpo invasor sin ni una preparación previa, no sólo así su entrada si no también su boca que era penetrada hasta la garganta dejándole ese sentir de asco invadirle más._

 _Los ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas pesadas sólo viendo aquella espalda borrosa de aquel verdugo que ordenaba todo eso, notando como se movía y se perdía entre otros grupos donde la situación era diferente, una orgía era más propio decir, era ello lo que ocurría en ese lugar, hombres y mujeres personalizando animales, gatos, perros, mascotas humanas, los amos eran los únicos vestidos, las mascotas sólo se veía con sus apéndices característicos, cadenas en su muñecas hacia el cuello que los mantenía en la postura de cuatro para evitar que caminaran de forma humana, andando entre mismos y actitudes según su animal interior. Sólo algunos que ya personalizaba esos animales con completa naturalidad ya no poseían aquellas cadenas entrenadoras, pero, no era todo lo que sucedía, no sólo se trataba de mascota humanas con amos si no también... El horror mayor... Eso que no deseaba que fuera su castigo ese día... Persona con animales… Escalofrió cubría su cuerpo al sólo oír aquellos gemidos de seres repulsivos que lo disfrutaba, el estaba horrorizado, la sensación era enfermiza._

 _-Bruno también desea jugar.-, La voz de aquel hombre rubio se dejo escuchar de nuevo, volvía sobre nuevos pasos acompañado de un Gran danés negro, la boca de Eren estaba invadida por aquel miembro palpitante así que su quejidos, su horror no pudo se demostrado en palabras pero estaba claramente dibujada en su rostro, sus uñas rasgando el suelo como un escape de aquel horro aun cuando los dedos ya estaban sangrando por el lastimar de su cutícula, su cuerpo no podía removerse de ni una forma pues estaba clavado en el suelo en el someter de cada embestida, el calor asqueroso en su interior a un fuerte jadeo de aquellos que lo doblegaban, risas que se escucharon junto con palabras de burla cuando dejaron al infeliz como ellos soltaban y lo prepararon para su "premio" por la orden del amo y señor de aquel lugar._

 _Aún antes de poder decir alguna replica que naciera de entre esa tos al escupir ese blanquecino liquido se vio acallar por un nuevo puñetazo hacia su rostro que ni cabía más el sentimiento de suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo, esos líquidos que lo bañaban, ese semen que lo llenaba en aroma inmundo en sus poros, eso no era nada con lo siguiente a vivir, el corre de la simiente en sus muslo era preámbulo de la pesadilla real cuando el pelaje dio contra su cuerpo, deseo morir en ese instante, deseo estar realmente en otro mundo donde nadie lo conociera pero no era así, estaba allí, vivo, cuerdo, y eso era lo peor de su desgracias... Reír, llorar, no sabía ni que quería hacer en esos momentos cuando la lagrimas ya dejaban de correr por sus mejillas pero el ardo de ellas nacía en su ojos, su cuerpo lleno de sentimientos de nervio, de sensación de lepra en su piel, su voz volvió a desgarrar el salón cuando aquel órgano viril de ese animal se enterraba en su cuerpo, era ahora la perra de aquella bestia, la nauseabunda sensación de húmeda que se enterraba golpeando quemando su entrañas, era como un contraer que jalaba su interior y luego lo expulsaba de nuevo, una y otra vez como una especie de bomba, un acto que se repetía hasta sentir aquel liquido antes de una hinchan contra su interior que no dejaba que esa pesadilla terminara.'_

Alzó la vista viendo aquella persona que interrumpió sus recuerdos que ya en ese momento parecía ser sólo parte de un mal sueño que no le atormentaba más porque la única persona que lo cuidaba siempre lo observaba, miró hacía Erwin como esperando de él algún permiso, cuando lo recibió permitió a esa persona sentarse justo para iniciar una conversación debido a que sus labios por fin se separado. -Hanji Zoe ¿No es así? Recién no hemos presentado.-, Sonríe guardando silencio como meditando sus próximas palabras. -…Recuerdo, usted junto al señor Ackerman fueron conocidos del pasado.-, Respiro hondo cerrando su puño unos segundos antes de relajarse. -Ustedes fueron las personas que me abandonaron así que disculpe por no desear recordarlos.-

Hanji quedo con toda la sorpresa en su rostro cuando oyó esas palabras para luego ver a Eren levantarse para caminar de nuevo hacía donde estaba el rubio, unos instante donde no pudo procesar aquellas palabras pero le dolió esa realidad ya que recordó cuando inicio su búsqueda de la verdad, la noticia de oír que la casa había sido abandonada en una madruga, una renuncia al trabajo sin ninguna razón, la falta de voz al saltarse los ensayos y posteriormente su baja al instituto, siempre creyó que era sospechoso pero la vida le llevo a olvidar esa investigación tal vez había hecho mal en no prestar realmente atención a lo que sonaba a todas luces mal, se levanto cuando volvió en si caminando hacia Levi pero antes de que sucediera ese encuentro la oscuridad gobernó en ese salón, no era un apagón de ese sector porque en el exterior aún se reflejaba brillo, bufo con molestia, esos sujetos llegaban por fin a la fiesta y justo ahora que tenia más que analizar de cierta forma le molestaba.

Explosiones, no había tiempo de meditar, maldito destino parecía que siempre que buscaba una respuesta conforme la situaciones de Eren algo pasaba que interrumpía pensamientos, sonrió, bien, sus ojos ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad así que se movía con sigilo para distinguir entre los invitados y los atacantes sin preocuparse por Levi sabía que ese enano podía hacerlo bien solo además de que oía una pelea no dudaba que fuera él, cayó contra el suelo un ataque directo vino, comprendió mejor la razón de ese apagón tal parecía querían acabar primero con ellos al imaginarse que esos sujetos meditaban que ellos dos eran los únicos que cuidaban ese lugar, gran error, las luces al volver demostraron que no era así. Se levanto con una risa casi de locura recogiendo sus lente, viendo que se quebraron de una orilla, eso significaba una mala señal para su atacante, una vez que se los coloco era ver que brillaba los vidrios y soltar una patada directa contra aquel sujeto, un golpe inicio de una lluvia de otros a no limitarse.

Giró en un acto rápido para dejar pasar la basura cuando una sombra vino volando, notando que ese había sido Levi que lanzaba un pobre infeliz y notaba otros ya tumbados en el suelo sin mayor señal de vida a sólo cubrirse de rojo liquido, una nueva explosión se escuchó en el lugar provocando el caer de las escalinatas de cristal que daba lujo a esa exquisita arquitectura. Al parecer la distracción de salida para los infiltrados que aún quedaba dentro de lugar, el pánico fue mayor al correr de las personas que buscaban evitar aquella lluvia de vidrio y por eso mismo causaba más dificultar para mirar algún sospechoso dando que el caos para huir sumaba más tropiezos que ayuda.

La mirada oliva del pelinegro pasaba por entre esas personas que caía en pánico evitando la lluvia cristalina de aquel salón, el evacuar era lento pero entre ese río sabía que escaparía los otros involucrados así que buscaba ver todas las señales, concentrándose una vez más en eso ahora que algo de su rabia había salido con sus atacantes pero la mirada se vio atraída hacia un joven castaño que se había detenido para ayudar a alguien, ese maldito buen corazón llevo a Eren quedar atrapado donde empezaba a caer un candelabro y la reacción parecía tan lenta que evitarlo era casi imposible. Estupido mocoso que provocara que se preocupara, aunque por un segundo el pelinegro se dijo que era normal, que sólo estaba haciendo lo que haría por cualquier otra persona en esa situación pero en una parte sincera de él sabía que no era así porque su corazón galopaba con la fuerza del pánico de ver a Eren lastimado de alguna forma aún cuando eso debería de ser tabú para él pues se había jurado que ya no sentía nada.

El tiempo se detuvo por culpa de la distancia que no parecía acortarse cuando se vio una bestia en caza, un alo fantasmas, una ráfaga sin definición más que una mancha sin forma, era lo que en los ojos de Levi resalto con desconcierto antes de que el golpe de aquella araña contra el suelo resonara con más fuerza que la propia bomba que provoco esa destrucción, el polvo se levanto como una cortina nublosa que no deseaba permitir ver la suerte que sufrió aquella persona que volvía a su vida para avivar los sentimientos muertos. Sus pasos resonaban presurosos al menos así era para él rompiendo por fin aquella distancia justo al tiempo que esa cortina se esfumaba, Hanji también se había acercado con angustia en el rostro al parecer también distinguió la situación y al fondo aquel sujeto rubio le causo rabia a verlo sin ni un rastro de inquietud pero fue su mirada hacia la escena que le importaba.

El castaño descansaba en brazos protectores de un hombre de cabello cenizo, complexión fornida, altura considerable, vestimenta oscura: playera de mangas largas cuello redondo, pantalón de multibolsas corte militar de camuflaje negro, botas, guantes de piel sin dedos con rectangular en el dorso. Su rostro era sereno con facciones de tranquilidad, suave bello facial delineando barba triangular y bigote delgado. Se levanto junto a su carga la cual trataba con suma precaución como si un mal movimiento lo fuera a romper, una vez que mostraba seguridad en el terreno lo soltó suavemente para permitirle tocar el suelo nuevamente con sus pies. Eren estaba por decir algo pero su ojos fueron atraídos por Erwin sólo dejando un gracias y caminando hacia donde estaba su amo que fueron rápidamente guiados hacia el exterior por la fuerza policial que ya había llegado para ese momento.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Mike!-, Celebro cuatro ojos al ver unos de sus compañeros ser el héroe del día. Mike Zacharius, era otro miembro de la fuerza elite sin embargo oficialmente actuaba como miembro de la fuerza antibombas sin rango especial, un hombre que no decía mucho de si y las palabras no eran su compañera sólo se expresaba lo justamente necesario, además de tener un olfato bien desarrollado así que se fiaba demasiado de ese sentido más que en los sonidos. No tardo en expresas el saludo formal, dar un golpe de su puño derecho contra su corazón mientras que la mano izquierda iba hacia su espalda de una forma limpia, en ese simple saludo se dio la vuelta para iniciar con su deber, asegurarse de que no hubiera más explosivo. -Vamos cuatro ojos tenemos trabajo que hacer.-, Expreso Levi dejando atrás la tormenta que nublo todos sus sentidos y su mirada que había seguido al castaño hasta perderse, estaba claro que los demás cómplices escaparon en medio del caos pero aún estaba aquellos que habían caído en la lucha previa así que debían de prepararse para un interrogatorio.

La escena de crimen fue abandona por la fuerza elite al menos así se visualizaba al ver que tanto Levi Ackerman y Hanji Zoe se retiraban pero esa no era señal para fiarse ya que esperarían el reporte de otros de los miembros del escuadrón mientras harían despertar aquellos cadáveres para que cantaran como aves mañaneras sin dejar ni una duda sin contestar, así mismo los invitados que ya se le habían tomado la declaración se retiraban tras oír "estaremos en comunicación si necesitamos saber un dato más", en ese momento justamente eso escuchaba el joven Eren Jeager que era guiado hacia un automóvil oscuro por Erwin Smith, en la privacidad del transporte le palmo la cabeza. -Buen chico, lo has hecho perfectamente.-, Sonrió. -Esos ilusos ni siquiera lo sospechan.-. El castaños acomodo medio cuerpo sobre el regazo del mayor dejando la otra mitad en el asiento, su cabeza se apoyaba perfectamente gustoso a recibir aquellos mismos mientras soltaba ronroneos suaves como todo un felino, era el animal que había adoptado por la orden de su amo al desear un gato.

-Miaau.-, Maulló llamando más la atención de su amo como esperando una breve razón de sus futuros planes pero el hombre sólo se limito en reflejar la oscuras intenciones en sus mirada, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo que mimaba para sellar aquellos labios, ahora tenía un plan con mayor perfección al notar que su mascota podía hacer más para perturbar a los de la fuerza elite, ya que no pasaba por desapercibido el pánico que causo en los dos representantes cuando había peligro de promedio, las cartas que poseía eran bastante favorables así que el plan continuaría para la destrucción de los acatados del bien.

La mansión Maria era propiedad de Erwin Smith, un lugar donde las fantasías más oscuras de los seres humanos podían hacerse realidad, era una construcción magnifica en las afuera de la capital, su rodear era por hectáreas de vegetación, un largo sendero sólo acunado por grande árboles que ocultaba con hermosura la luz del día dando el misterio aviso para instalarse por todo el sendero pero cediendo hacia el claro que era donde lucia aquella arquitectura de pulcro color. Las personas que llegaban hasta allí sólo eran aquellos que tenían un compromiso con el dueño de la casa y algunos otros que deseaban renunciar a su humanidad, era así que los misterios podían girar alrededor de aquella persona pero a la vez acallarse con la soledad de aquel bosque, era aceptar que una vez pasando el camino de la reflexión no había vuelta atrás a las elección.

Amplia puerta cedía la visión del interior donde los pasillos y la estancia principal se llenaba de mascotas humanas, personas que caracterizaban algún felino o un canino, llegando a sólo verse actuar con aquella esencia elegida pues sólo los amos podían andar propiamente como un humano, la mayoría llegaban con aceptación propia a ese lugar y muy pocos pasaban a ser de especie temporal, es decir aquellos que sólo pasaban a adoptar un animal por ciertas horas debido a que no deseaban renunciar a sus labores.

Eren era el felino del amo, nadie tenia permitido tocarlo al menos que Erwin dispusiera de darle una lección a su mascota pero desde que el castaño acepto su realidad y sumisión hacia su amo eso ya no sucedía, ahora se encontraba cual gato casero paseando por la sala mirando algunas felinas que buscaba la atención del rubio, los gatos eran celos y posesivo así que no tardo el castaño en subir sobre el regazo del rubio para obtener toda su atención alejando a esas gatas al mostrar sus garras. Smith sólo había sonreído hacia aquella reacción, el joven castaño fue su elección cuando lo conoció con tanta felicidad en un parque desde ese día había elegido que sería suyo y no se detuvo hasta conseguirlo así mismo planeaba obtener el dominio del poder de aquella ciudad.

El felino castaño se incorporo dejando aquello mimos cuando vio a todos los felinos huir, notando la entrada de un canino, normalmente los perros no entraban donde los gatos se encontraba ya que esos solían estar en el exterior o una casa aparte pero había uno que tenia especial permiso para andar en cualquier rincón de la mansión, Eren fue hasta donde ese can para lamer su mejilla, notando aquel bozal de cuero que tenia para evitar que soltara una mordida, aunque escucho su gruñido, el gato sólo paso alrededor de aquel perro reparando en su vestir de cuero que daba una cruz en la espalda sujetado a un anillo metálico para dar forma a ese pectoral que ocultaba muy disimuladamente la piel clara de aquel perro pero reflejaba bastante bien sus músculos, este ando hasta donde el amo sin hacerle nada al gato como aceptando su presencia superior sobre él, lamió la mano del rubio que le dio una palmada como apremiando por un trabajo bien hecho antes de echarse a sus pies y recibir al gato sobre su cuerpo. Ese pasivo mundo era muy ideal para todo aquellos que no deseaban lidiar con el mundo real pero para otros sólo era una experiencia nueva antes de volver a la rutina monótona, era pertenecer a dos mundo, el perro que ahora acompañaba al castaño felino era uno de esos seres que se dividían en dos mundos y aún siendo de tan forma deshonrosa según la valoración de otras mascotas era bien apremiado por el amo.

-Miaaau….-, Soltó el felino cuando vio al amor levantarse para salir al oír otras voces que entraba tras un llamado de puerta, giro el gato sobre el tapete, eso significaba negocios, cuando quedo solo con el canino por fin hablo. -¿Estas bien? ¿Es grave?-, Cuestiono cuando se acerco a lamer una herida que vio en ese cuerpo, el gato decidió ir hacia las habitaciones invitando al perro de acompañarlo hasta entonces no había oído ni una respuesta, empujando la puerta entraron antes de acomodarse en la cama. -No es nada.-, Ronca voz expreso por fin hacia el preocupado felino, una voz que fue por mucho amortiguado por aquel bozal pero aún así llego a dar paz antes de volverse a echar en un día de paz hasta tener nuevas indicaciones del amo mientras hacían lo que les placiera.

El felino paso su mano sobre sus ojos verdoso cuando despertó, el sueño había llegado a él sin darse cuenta, el amanecer de nuevo había llegado y estaba solo, no estaba el perro ni siquiera su amo, se estiro, sabía que días así era mejor no bajar a la sala, significaba que grandes acciones se llevaba acabo, suspiro, cinco años llevaba en esa mansión, cinco largos años donde aprendió que Eren Jeager sólo podía ser una fiel mascota de Erwin Smith pues era el único que se preocupaba por él, donde aprendió que las personas en las que más confías te abandonan sin remedio y que la lealtad sólo es una ilusión para los débiles. Eres, el gato del amo no tenia amigo entre los demás felinos, no le agradaban sólo se llevaba bien con el perro de su amo, era un canino que no hablaba, y que la primera vez que lo vio lo olfateo casi como si deseara devorarlo pero al final sólo se echo a su lado, ese perro era agradable aunque no siempre estaba en casa así que mayormente andaba solo al menos que su amo le permitiera salir.

Los primeros seis meses fueron de agonizante tortura pero una vez aprendió a decir que sólo creía en Erwin todo cambio, era ese hombre el único que le tocaba aunque cuando se equivocaba otros se encargaba de su escarmiento pero hasta ahora ya no tenia que pasar por la experiencia aterrorizante de mezclase con un animal, meses más tarde ese lugar oscuro donde estaba se cambio por una pequeña habitación sin muchos lujos pero ya tenia una manta calida, mientras mas obediente era más recompensas tenia pero no había sido hasta hace un año que se le permitió salir hacia la ciudad aunque siempre acompañado ya fuera por su amo o por un guardaespaldas, la primera vez fue realmente feliz aunque ya antes había podido dar vuelta por toda la mansión o el jardín pero en la ciudad podía andar como un humano más así que era una sensación diferente porque vestía ropas que su amo le daba como premio por su buen comportamiento y sólo así podía presumirlas.

Maulló cuando la puerta se abrió esperando ver a su amo pero no fue así, se echo de nuevo al notar que era una sirvienta aunque no tardo en animarse al oler la comida, espero que dejara la bandeja antes de iniciar a comer, la comida también era rica otro más de sus premios, cuando termino decidió tomar su baño matutino antes de moverse hacia otra habitación en esa ocasión una que tenia vista hacia el jardín donde veía a los otros caninos estar aunque ello no hacían gran cosa en ocasiones se peleaban entre si pero ese día estaban tranquilo, era así los días de aquel felino castaño cuando su amo no podía jugar con él, aunque eso paso a cambiar cuando le dio la buena noticia de que podía salir ese día, aunque tenia que cumplir con un recorrido perfectamente estricto que ya estaba trazado y explicado al guardaespaldas que lo acompañaría no le importo, le dio un par de besos antes de irse a vestir, preparándose para salir. El recorrido que debía de cumplir pasaba por un café cerca del departamento de Levi Ackerman, ese camino trazado estaba diseñado de tal forma que empezara a perturbar a los de la fuerza especial, unos días pasaba por ese café y algunos otros por una galería de arte cerca de la residencia de Hanji Zoe, Eren no se daba cuenta de ello, sólo estaba contento de poder salir más y llegar para disfrutar de sus atenciones especiales que le daba su amo o sólo para dormir junto al perro que de cierta forma siempre lo cuidaba.

Un día paso lo inevitable, se encontró frente a frente con Levi Ackerman al entrar el café encontrando la mesa que le gustaba usar ocupada por el pelinegro, miró alrededor y ni otra le gustaba, esa era especial porque veía hacia el exterior, hizo puchero, pensó retirarse por ese día aunque deseaba realmente un pastel de chocolate así que con toda seguridad camino hacia aquel hombre. -Buenas tarde, seño Ackerman.-, Saludo casual. -¿Le molesta si lo acompaño?-, Silencio, estaba por rendirse cuando ni una señal de vida reflejo aquel hombre que dio dos paso hacia la salida cuando por fin escucho una respuesta, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. -¡Gracias!-

El joven castaño pidió una rebana de chocolate y un té limón, esperaba su orden mirando al exterior aunque no le gustaba el silencio, en la mansión estaba acostumbrado porque los sonidos que llenaba el lugar era calido entre ronroneo, gruñidos y la voz de su amo, pero en la ciudad era diferente le hacia sentirse ansioso. -¿Viene mucho por aquí?-, Cuestiono lo primero que cruzo por su mente. Levi alzo la mirada apartando la vista de aquel periódico que estaba leyendo, miró al mocoso, odiándose por haber aceptado que se quedara, cuando lo vio entrar grande fue su sorpresa que casi se ahoga con su té pero supo disimular bien, luego pensó sólo ignorarlo pero vio que tenia intensiones de seguir allí aunque por un segundo eso iba a cambiar y sólo soltó un "adelante" concediendo el permiso para compartir la mesa tal vez porque en el fondo deseaba una explicación pero tal parecía esta nunca llegaría.

-Ocasionalmente.-, Respondió monótono, volviendo hacia las noticias que leía, aunque sobre el texto podía observa aquellos movimiento nervioso de esa persona, su respirar entre tranquila pero con deseo de agitarse, el tono de su mirada ahora azulada, sus facciones, no parecía haber cambiado demasiado mucho menos su sonrisa que seguía tan radiante como siempre por una felicidad tonta hasta por lo más pequeño como por recibir su pedido. -¿Vive cerca?-, Oyó una nueva pregunta de aquel castaño. -Si.-, Era siempre tan corto y preciso que no podía verse realmente aquello como una conversación.

El castaño saboreo su café. -…Recién encontré el café, el otro día dábamos una vuelta y lo vi, el aroma era dulce así que entre desde entonces siempre que pudo vengo, él no le molesta que pase la tarde aquí, aunque también he encontrado otras cosas interesante.-, Empezó a hablar Eren de forma muy fluida como si lo hiciera con un viejo amigo, el castaño era consciente de que esa persona era unas de los que lo traicionaron en el pasado, unos de aquellos que lo abandono a su sufrir pero su amo le había dicho que olvidara a todos aquellos traicionero y no le diera importancia más por eso lo trataba como la persona que recién conoció en la fiesta. Hablaba de esas cosas tan triviales sin prestar demasiada atención a las acciones de Levi que parecía sólo leer el periódico así que no le importaba mucho si no era escuchado, sólo se distraía así mismo.

-Mocoso no soy tu psicólogo.-, Soltó con molestia por fin Levi luego de oír toda aquella conversación sin sentido, no le había molestado al principio, sólo fue hasta que la platica giro más hacia aquel rubio que la molestia apareció. Oyó una leve disculpa por parte del castaño, suspiro, le había sabido mal aquella reacción, aunque se reprendió al preocuparse de nuevo por ese maldito crió. -Te acompañare a dar un paseo en el parque.-, Sólo soltó sorprendiéndose así mismo pero entre toda la conversación entendió que estaba algo afligido porque ese rubio no lo había podido acompañar ese día al parque debido a un asunto de emergía así que había soltado las palabras sin más viendo la felicidad de aquella persona de nuevo como suya, una vez cubriendo el costo de lo pedido salieron hacia el parque notando el paso de aquel que custodiaba al castaño en una distancia prudente. -¡Gracias!-, Soltó feliz Eren tras de un par de horas donde se la pasaron sólo dando vueltas, en ocasiones deteniéndose por su voluntad en los juegos, en los columpio, en los anillos, donde podían ellos participan, agradeciendo una vez más se despidió para volver con su amo.

El guardaespaldas le había contado todo al señor Smith que sólo mostraba satisfacción a ver que su plan estaba siendo un existo, una vez que tenia los detalles por parte de aquella persona iba con su felino para saber un poco más y este no dudaba en decirle todo lo vivido, además de la conversaciones que era más de su parte, eso no importaba, Erwin veía como una oportunidad de hacer aquellos de la elite no meter sus narices en sus planes pero tal vez él mismo estaba siendo engañado por su propio plan al verse tan satisfecho por la actuación de su felino.

La recompensa de su amo le encantaba a Eren, recibir un beso, era saborear aquel calor que le daba una alegría especial de mayor cercanía pero eso se podía volver más intimo como en ese instante donde la manos de Erwin recorría su cuerpo lentamente, las caricias se volvía en lengüetazos de fuego que iba haciendo cosquillear su cuerpo, provocaba suaves suspiros escapar de entre sus labios, sus manos no pudieron estar quietas en buscar el calor de aquel cuerpo ajeno, el roce con las prendas era la añoranza de la piel, abriendo lentamente aquellos botones casi en un punto torpe por la sensación de la emoción y el deseo fundado de dejar que el mayor sea quien dicte la felicidad de aquel momento.

Jadeo cuando su pezón fue capturado por la boca ajena, su cuerpo estremeció por la húmeda calidez de aquella boca que atacaba sus botones alternando la atención que luego se acompañaba por los dedos de su amo, su mano se detuvo por un segundo hasta que de nuevo volvió en su labio por fin logrando sacar aquella prenda, arqueo su espalda cuando aquellos besos bajaron más hacia el sur, su vientre fue delineado por aquella lengua y siguió el paso hasta dar con su hombría a medio despertar. Sus mano se aferraron en las mantas bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando al cerrar sus ojos y sólo sentir el aliento rozar contra su miembro viril, la sensación de la lengua a surca por todo el tronco para luego rodear en su húmeda a ser capturada por los labios.

Los dedos de Eren se enredaron en los cabellos rubios, acariciándolos y dejando que esa atención fuera al ritmo de su amo, aunque de pronto contoneaba su cadera cuando el placer era más anhelado, jadeando e implorando por más cuando se vio tan necesario. -Ahmm, amo… Lo deseo… Quiero sentirlo hmm…-, Rogaba por aquella atención calida que se hundiera en su cuerpo, esas peticiones tan demandantes al contenerse de aquella explosión de satisfacción que a la vez era incompleta, jadeo cuando fue abandonada su hombría por aquella boca. -…Quiero el suyo…. Sentirlo hondo…-, Sus labios se rozaba contra los ajenos que tenia su sabor, lo besaba y pedía aquel miembro firmemente calido al frotarse contra la pelvis ajena.

Soltó casi un grito cuando fue penetrado sin mayor aviso, la sensación de aquel embestir lo hizo temblar, el calor hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, galopando aquella emoción contra su cuerpo, se abrazo al mayor, rasguñando su espalda y chillando de placer por cada penetración profunda que golpeaba contra ese punto de emociones de su interior que le hacia contener su voz, el vaivén ferviente era enloquecedor al tan punto que su voz no coordinaba en ni una palabra sólo se oía en fuerte gemidos que iba llenando más y más aquella habitación hasta cargarlo completamente del jadeante ambiente como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese lugar, mordía la oreja de su amo dejando así muy cerca su voz, los beso paseaban por el cuello para luego susurrar sus dientes contra la piel y traviesamente dibuja una mordida a dar de ella una rojiza marca como señal de posesión cuando el dulce felino sólo deseaba su amor para si. Su interior palpitaba estrechándose al tensarse por estar tan cerca del clímax, el calor golpeaba con fuerza en su vientre y bajaba más al fondo, rodeando sus piernas la cadera de su amo deseo de tener un poco más, rompiendo en fluir de su voz en fuerte jadeo cuando no se pudo resistir más, un agradable orgasmo lo llenaba con salvajismo, machando el cuerpo ajeno así como el suyo con su esencia. El palpitar de su cuerpo así como el tensar sólo hicieron que sintiera más aquel miembro, la forma de este así como el calor que rompía su interior, era provocarle a más, una segunda emoción acompañada de la prima cumbre de calor, ahogándose en su propia voz antes de sentir la esencia calida inundar su interior, saboreando ese momento que era una más de sus grandes recompensas que había aprendido a amar.

Los planes siempre podían fallar era por eso que nunca debía de olvidarse de tener un margen de error, lo peor, era jugar una carta traicionera que no sólo pudiera acabar con un hombre si no con dos o más, un peón siempre podía ser un objeto de destrucción pero no de un solo lado sino también hacia la perdición propia, era lo que se descubrió esa tormentosa noche de invierno cuando la noche se alzo con la iluminación de varias patrullas así como también la presencia de la fuerza elite, los diez personajes mas destacados dentro de aquel mundo de poder de la salvación, los llamados legión "Alas de la liberta", habían escogido noche perfecta para atacar, donde importantes invitados de su organización estaban presente en ese evento de jugueteo de lujuria con aquellas mascotas humanas.

No había llegado con tiempo aquel aviso por parte de sus infiltrados así que era inevitable perder a unos cuantos mientras que otro hicieron por salir de alguna forma de aquel rango de peritaje, Erwin salio junto con Eren hacia las profundidades de aquel valle buscando aquel camino alterno para su huida pero fueron seguidos por aquellos hombre de la elite demostrando que iban por su cabeza, siendo acorralados en medio de un barranco, miró aquel hombre, ese de insignificante estatura. -Erwin Smith, maldito cerdo, evítanos el trabajo de buscar tu inmundo cuerpo y entregarte.-, Expreso el pelinegro con molestia al ver en que punto llegaron.

Rió el rubio al oír aquellas palabras. -¡Tanta es tu envidia porque ahora él es mió!-, Dejo besos por el cuello del castaño que mostró claro sonrojo por aquella atenciones en medio de aquel caos. -Aún cuando me apreses o me asesines seguirá siendo mió para siempre.-, Cargaba sus palabras con aquel veneno que siempre podía destacar como un hombre sin jubilo de justicia ni decencia. -Lo entrene perfectamente bien, ya lo oíste de esa perra, lo eduque para que dejara de llorar por un hombre que lo abandono…-, Continuaba sus palabras, divirtiéndose, el saber que su regalo final había sido recibido, la historia narrada de principio al fin para ese hombre, para que conociera como Eren termino siendo su mascota.

-¡Cállate maldita escoria!-, Levi había terminando por caer en aquel juego de ese hombre rubio, le disparo directamente a la cabeza a Erwin Smith para silenciarlo eternamente, el impacto, el brotar de la sangre dio contra la imagen de Eren que una sola mirada fue el destello rojo de ver aquel hombre que era su amo caer hacia el abismo oscuro, se congelo, temblaba completamente con pánico encontrado a sentirse tan desprotegido ahora sin nadie en ese mundo. Aquella arma que cayó de las frías manos de su amo fue sostenida por él, se apunto así mismo. -¡No se acerquen!-, Grito cubierto por el horror de la desesperanza, moviéndose hacia atrás cuando buscaban acercase así que no lo hicieron más para evitar que cayera.

-¡Mocoso baja esa arma!-, Ordeno Levi tratando de obtener toda la atención del castaño buscando la alternativa de detenerlo, sabían que era sólo una victima más de aquel hombre que la muerte fue un premio a sus astrosas acciones pero no podía hacer más que culparse por haber caído en sus provocaciones pero a la vez era coraje hacia si mismo por no haber evitado que el castaño pasara por todas aquella bajezas que le contaron, y todo había sido su culpa por haberse refugiado en su orgullo, pensando que si le hubiera hecho caso a Hanji nada de eso había pasado pero no era una persona perfecta, era un maldito humano. -¡Eren, no es necesario hacer eso, nosotros sólo deseamos ayudarte!-, Expreso Hanji buscando acercarse desde otro punto, eso provoco que el castaño se moviera cuesta abajo al menos evitaron el barranco lo que le dio más calma de cierta medida pero aún así la arma seguía siendo centro de preocupación.

Sus manos estaban temblando, no era por el frió del ambiente, era por las lagrimas y el desconsuelo de estar solo nuevamente. -¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ustedes de nuevo… De nuevo me quitaron todo! ¡Mi hogar, mi mundo, mis amigos!-, Su mirada se iba nublando más por aquella lagrimas llenando sus ojos de tono verde por el escasez de la luz pero aún así no dejaban de ser bellos. -¡Me quitaron a Erwin! ¡Era el único que se preocupaba por mi!-, No dudo más era momento de acabar con ello pero vio algo que le hizo correr, perdiéndose en el bosque aunque le siguieron de cerca aquella persona que no perdían de vista ni uno de sus movimientos pues ambos tenían fuerte razones para mantenerlo con vida y salvarlo, realmente rescatarlo.

Llegaron con el corazón en la boca cuando un estruendo casi les hizo pensar que Eren se había disparado pero no había sido de esa forma, aún seguía el castaño con vida al parecer en sus nervios había fallado el disparo, no importaba hacia donde fue, lo importante era que fallo pero luego surco de nuevo aquel fuerte sonido, viendo como la sangre brotaba del cuerpo cuando el impacto de aquella bala golpeaba contra aquella persona haciendo que la proyección fuera clara a verlo caer hacia un río que aún siendo invierno llevaba fuerza aunque no tanta como en otra estación, Levi sólo quedo impactado de ver al mocoso caer hacia aquella corriente, sus pies perdieron fuerza cayendo de rodillas por la impresión, Hanji logro voltear buscando de donde vino aquel disparo pero no había nadie que lo hubiera hecho pues apenas llegaba los reesfuerzo, viendo sorprendido a su líder estar en ese estado perdido.

-¡No se queden allí, debemos de encontrar el cuerpo, diríjase río abajo!-, Ordeno rápidamente, si tenían una oportunidad de que estuviera vivo se aseguraría de así creerlo hasta ver el cadáver, le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Levi. -¡Reacciona, Eren aún no esta muerto!-, Luego de esa palabras busco acorta aquel camino por aquella descendiente de roca, era mejor así ver una trayectoria más clara para saber donde había sido arrastrado aquella corriente a esa persona. Levi por fin se movió, creyendo en esas palabras aunque su corazón ya estaba vació tras verse sucumbido por tantas emociones, buscaron prácticamente toda la noche aún llegando el amanecer nada encontraron, era como si las aguas se hubiera tragado el cuerpo un hecho que casi podía ser imposible.

La conclusión es que aún seguía con vida y logro salir de aquella corriente para arrastrarse al bosque así que penaron para hallar una pista, pero pasando las horas esas esperanzas también moría, el tiempo había pasado e inevitablemente la tarea debía de dejarse como inconcluso cuando no encontraron nada aún tras cubrir por más de doce horas. -Maldición, Mike nos hubiera servido mucho en esta situación.-, Expreso Hanji con molestia, aunque sabían que no podía contar con su amigo ya que lo habían mandado a una misión en conjunto hacia el extranjero para atrapar la otra rama de aquella organización, aunque al menos ya una estaba destruida sólo faltaba las demás pero por desgracia aquella rama se había llevado alguien importante para ellos y así se redacto dentro del expediente, _**"Eren Jeager, Edad 22 años, Muerto, Cuerpo sin localizar - Extraviado"**_ , la esperanza había muerto cuando se escribieron aquella línea dando por concluida aquella misión tan infernal que dejo tanto vacío y la agonía de la culpa dentro de Levi principalmente, siguiendo con su vida pero ahora con un sufrir mucho peor que la primera vez que perdió aquel mocoso, sus noches se volvían eternas por el insomnio que sufría, a veces el comer era olvidado pero buscaba seguir su vida, aún tenia muchos brazos que torcer, se encargaría de acabar con cada uno de ellos por haber tomado algo que realmente le dio sentimiento y así al final acabar consigo mismo por haber dudado de aquel castaño con toda su sinceridad.

Una noche más llegaba, estaba recostado en su cama, cada que los parpados se cerraban miraba siempre la misma imagen donde el castaño caía desangrado hacia un lugar vació, llegaban por fin un punto donde su cuerpo por fin obligaba a su consciencia descansar por insignificante tiempo para recuperarse así sin saber cuando sucedió hasta un nuevo despertar obligado por el agonizante destello de la muerte. _-Serás mi perro fiel.-_ , Oyó aquel suave murmullo entre sus sueños sintiendo calido labios sobre los suyos, abrió sus ojos agitado, mirando la oscuridad de aquella habitación el agitar de las cortinas le hizo correr hacia la ventana pero no había nada. -Un estupido sueño.-, Declaro con asqueo para volver a la cama y mirar el reloj que descansaba en la cómoda pero al sostenerlo, sus dedos acariciaron algo más, encendiendo la lámpara para ver ese objeto, un collar canino, una vez más reparo hacia la ventana obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Una sonrisa nacía entre las sombras. _-Mi tormenta será el inicio de mi venganza.-_ , Una casi melodiosa voz expreso, mirando hacia un hombre de altura sobresaliente. _-Vamos Zacharius.-_ , Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se perdieron en ese callejón donde fue participe de un nuevo inicio de una tempestuosa organización, un fiel perro que hasta el final siguió las reglas de su amo pero al mismo tiempo siguió sus propia fidelidad al salvar al único que le había demostrado mayor afecto que su dueño al siempre preocuparse por su bienestar, ese hombre de cabello cenizo no se arrepentía de nada así que dejaba atrás aquel lugar junto a la persona a la que le había jurado lealtad absoluta.


End file.
